The Long Awaited Adventures of Tamsyn's Life
by Grrtomboyrd
Summary: This kinda sprouted from a chat with my awesome friend, Trevor. Yeah. Just read plz.
1. Characters

Yeah this is like an awesome version of Homestuck.

* * *

**Tamsyn Aiman**

A weird 13 year old girl who spends all her time on her laptop watching Anime, Doctor Who and screwing around on Tumblr. She has social anxiety but people think she is just shy. Sometimes she doesn't say anything much due to the fact she that she believes she might say something wrong.

**Tarsus Toro**

An inventive 14 year old who is shy about his creations. He is rather quite unlike his friends, allowing him to concentrate better than others.

**Harley Joe nicknamed Cup**

A 14 year old girl who spends her time on Quotev.

**Director**

Oh. Who is this...?

* * *

I have their pictures on my profile. You could read this story on my Quotev as well and I recommend it that way.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**Tamsyn:** I CAN'T BREATHE OVER HERE

**Tamsyn:** I NEED HELP

**Tamsyn:** I'M CRYING

**Tarsus:** You obviously could, for if you could not actually do the act of breathing your brain would lack air and you would die in 15 seconds…

**Tamsyn:** : { Not true.

**Tarsus:** Very True

**Tamsyn:** I've held my breath for almost 2 minutes before.

**Tamsyn:** I don't think I'm dead.

**Tamsyn:** Am I? 0-0

**Tarsus:** Another result would be you passing out and your head would fall onto the edge of the laptop, causing you to bleed to death.

**Tarsus:** Which would be a more likely outcome.

**Tarsus:** Some humans could not live without air for more than 15 seconds for various lung issues.

**Tamsyn:** No not really. If I pass out my head would just flop to the side and my laptop would fall to the floor.

**Tamsyn:** …

**Tamsyn:** Ok I'm dead

**Tamsyn:** I can't live without my laptop.

**Tarsus:** *You are now dead

**Director/** What do you do?

**Tamsyn:** Yo WTF. Who the hell are you?

**Tamsyn:** Ok I'm dead.

**Tamsyn:** Um. Tarsus come and save me!

**Tamsyn:** TARSUS

**Tamsyn:** GODDAMNIT TARSUS

**Director/** You squirrel around your very dark room frantically searching for your laptop you once loved, until the tragic event happened.

**Director/** You then flip face forward off the left side of your bed, the blankets pile on top of your nearly paralyzed body. Swiping your arms in a swimming motion, you then retrieve the lost laptop.

**Director/** With a mighty jump you land on top of your bed and begin typing.

**Tamsyn:** Oh my gog Tarsus. It's you isn't it. Are you excited again. Or are you acting as a Hussie now.

**Tamsyn:** 0-0

**Tamsyn:** No ok no Hussie. I don't want to be killed off in a brutal way.

**Tamsyn:** I'd rather stay alive thank you very much

**Director/** You are then spammed with an abundance of messages from your friend Cup. You then close your eyes and pick one of the spammed messages. The messages read, 'HI HI HI :D' What do you do?

**Tamsyn:** Are you talking about me or you? Tamsyn or Tarsus?

**Director/** Reply to your friend Cup. You write:

**Tamsyn:** 'Yah Heyy Cup. Wazzap.'

**Director/** *Cup* You quickly switch over to the chat, completely ignoring all other. You write: 'Hello ouo i'm doing nothing you?'

**Director/** As Tamsyn's chat thingy beeps. She writes:

**Tamsyn:** 'I was just scrolling through Tumblr. Nothing much'.

**Director/** Oh no! Your laptop dies! Tamsyn shivers, will this be the end of her very life? The lack of internet? What Do You Do?

**Director/** You hesitate, your mind is now blank, without the access of internet you feel empty.

**Tamsyn:** Tamsyn frantically searches for her device that powers up her laptop. Otherwise known as a charger. She looks down at floor to see the cord. She stretches and then attempts to grab the charger.

**Tamsyn:** But the charger was out of her reach. Poor Tamsyn.

**Director/** She then decides if getting back out of bed will be the answer.

**Tamsyn:** She would like to get the charger but she did not want to move for that would require ENERGY

**Tamsyn:** So she strains further and moves to the edge of her nice comfy bed.

**Tamsyn:** AND AT LAST THE CHARGER WAS RETRIEVED.

**Tamsyn:** BUT THE GODDAMN FUCKING CHARGER HAD TO FALL OUT OF HER HANDS.

**Director/** Now that Tamsyn was done fantasizing being the director, the director now continues the intended story...

**Director/** -.-

**Tamsyn:** :\ Sowwy

**_END OF CHAPTER ONE PART ONE_**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Director/ **Previously, 'Chapter 1 Part 1' Tamsyn's laptop dies on her, Tamsyn then faces a large problem. She is disconnected from the internet, the outside world, her sad life... Minutes later Tamsyn dies, yes it is very sad... but there is no significant loss, for she is only a human. We start this story as Tamsyn's P.O.V.

* * *

**Tamsyn:** …ok…

**Tamsyn:** Why are we up so late?

**Tamsyn:** I mean why

**Tamsyn:** What is our life?

**Tamsyn:** Why are we here?

**Tamsyn:** What is reality?

**Tamsyn:** …

**Director/** Poor Tarsus… All he wants to do is watch YouTube Videos, but his friend will not shut the hell up…

**Tamsyn:** …sowwy

**Tarsus:** Oh hi

**Tamsyn:** You can um finish your YouTube stuff. Ignore me…

((Ok sorry. But I have to tell you something about Tamsyn.))

**Director/** *Gives Tamsyn an evil gawk*

**Tarsus:** What?

((I changed her description thingy.))

((NO I'M TALKING TO TREVOR))

**Tarsus:** Who is um… this Trevor?

((…))

**Director/** *Facepalm*

((Ok well she has social anxiety))

((Like extreme))

**Tarsus:** O yea I already know that... Who is this if I may ask?

((*wiggles arms* Someone~ Who you will never know…))

((ADIOS))

**Director/** Cheeky…

**Tamsyn:** WTF was that

**Director/** Tamsyn now enters the_CHAT

**Tamsyn:** What's up with this connection man? It's been so fucked up lately.

**Director/** I don't know how you have internet, but it's a poor service because you're supposed to be in Hell...

**Director/ **No service in Hell

**Tamsyn:** -_- Who told you that

**Director/** -.-

**Director/** I did.

**Tamsyn:** Have you physically been in Hell before?

**Tamsyn:** What's a god doing in hell…?

**Director/** Why does it matter to you, human. All the useless knowledge you gain will be lost on the date of your death.

**Tamsyn:** What about Saran.

**Tamsyn:** *Satan

**Director/** FAIL

**Tamsyn:** Shuddap

**Director/** Have you never heard of a mutual God?

**Tamsyn:** What

**Director/** A God neither Good nor Bad

**Tamsyn:** Ah

**Tamsyn:** Aren't all gods?

**Tamsyn:** Technically Satan isn't a god.

**Director/** As I said before... Why does it matter to you, human. All the useless knowledge you gain will be lost on the date of your death…

**Tamsyn:** Well I'd like to die with knowledge

**Tamsyn:** I mean come on. I know stuff then die. It doesn't take much to tell me.

**Tamsyn:** Director Sir

**Director/** In the end your still a useless pile of mass taking up room, only used to be buried underground.

**Tamsyn:** …

**Tamsyn:** Fine

**Tamsyn:** Leave me alone then

**Director/** *Facepalm* You know that would have been a good idea in the start... to leave everyone alone... A little peace and quite.

* * *

**Tamsyn:** Ah my hurts

**Tamsyn:** Todays just blah

**Director/** There is a simple drug that can cure any 'head hurts'.

**Director/** It's right here in my hand, if you can find a way out of hell... I could help you.

**Tamsyn:** And for some reason my mind is fantasizing again. Like WTF is up with you, mind? You know you hurt like hell but instead of taking it easy you just fantasize about crap.

**Tamsyn:** Honestly the Director actually being helpful and nice.

**Director/** We continue on ignoring recent comments, for the director is not a good friend.

**Director/** You see that is the effects of being in Hell TOO long.

**Tamsyn:** I better find a way out then. Can I get a map?

**Director/ **A human mind could not handle Hell.

**Director/** Of course you can have a map!

**Tamsyn:** Ah yuss. I'm smart.

**Director/** *Draws Crummy Map*

**Director/** *drops paper from the heavens* Here you go!

**Tamsyn:** *Grits her teeth* Better than nothing.

**Tamsyn:** But if I may say something

**Tamsyn:** I would have thought a GOD was an amazing drawer. Master of all.

**Director/** Again, comments are ignored.

**Director/** Just stay away from Kine.

**Tamsyn:** Kine… is that a doggy? :3

**Tamsyn:** 3 head doggy?

**Director/** Apparently your human mind could not tell I didn't feel like helping you...

**Director/** Indeed it is. How did you know?

**Tamsyn:** Kine sounds like canine! :3

**Director/** One head symbolizes the mind, the other head symbolizes the body, and the last head symbolizes the spirit!

**Director/** You must be at peace with all three heads.

**Tamsyn:** Awesome. So I have to be peaceful in the head, body, and spirit?

**Director/** Indeed, only then could you return to 'Earth'

**Director/** But seeing as your mind and body are fed up…

**Tamsyn:** So I have to be smart, have a healthy body, and a happy spirit?

**Director/** Not necessarily smart… but you can't have a confused, self-hating, immature mind…

**Director/** I cannot tap into your spirit, as that is the one thing Gods cannot do; the spirit is a complex system and that should not be messed with.

**Tamsyn:** So basically what you're telling me I'm never getting out of hell...

**Director/** I'm just saying you have to be 'rebuilt' before you die in hell

**Director/** Rebuilt as in a fresh restart

**Director/** I wish you the best of luck. There should be three locations on the map, each location holds a master, and each master will guide you into a peaceful state.

**Tamsyn:** Oh thank YOU. You don't know how much I love you right now.

**Director/ **I do suggest going to Kahf, he is the master of the mind. You should go to him first before hell takes over your mind.

**Tamsyn:** Ok! Thanks AGAIN

**Director/** At the final stage you should be able to control the mind, body, and spirit of the three headed dog.

**Director/** These advantages could also be used against other humans, but you didn't hear that from me.

**Tamsyn:** Hear what…? ;)

* * *

THANKS FOR READING, I LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
